femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Terri Ross (Lesbian Stepmother)
Terri Ross (Rebecca Bardoux) is the main villainess from the 2013 adult film, Lesbian Stepmother. Backstory Terri's backstory revealed that she worked as a secretary for John Ross, while serving as a friend of John's wife, who later became stricken with cancer. She visited the couple and appeared to console her friend during her illness, but in actuality, Terri turned heel and began an affair with John, with the illicit couple later getting married after the death of John's first wife. She would serve as the stepmother to John's daughter, Jennifer, but as revealed later on, Terri was a lesbian and had no sexual attraction to John. The scheming villainess married John to gain half of his wealth, and all the while, Terri confronted Jennifer regarding her hostility towards her. The verbal confrontation led to Terri seducing Jennifer and engaging in a sexual tryst with her shortly afterwards. Events Terri divorced John and got half of everything in a settlement, and in the film, she was introduced as the new wife of Frank Mitchell, as he was another pawn in Terri's villainous scheme. Terri was shown reading the diary of Frank's daughter, April, where she voices her sentiments against Terri, with the villainess only smirking at what she had read. Later on, the evil Terri appeared in her room and noticed that Traci, the family housekeeper, was performing her duties. She gave a suggestive glance at Traci before beginning small talk with her, which included flirting. Terri instructed Traci to sit with her, allowing the seductress to caress Traci's body. It was during this point that Terri's heel persona was further established, as she commented on Traci's beauty and stated that she can use it to make people do things for her, while also boasting about how she seduced Frank into marrying her. Terri and Traci engaged in a sexual tryst, and afterwards, April confronted Terri about using Traci for her own benefit, and later lashed out at her during dinner. April was later visited by Jennifer, who revealed Terri's true colors as a greedy and evil seductress and planned to set a trap for her; all the while, Terri manipulated Frank into planning to have April move out of the house, falsely claiming that April was being difficult with her. Shortly afterwards, Terri walked into April's room and saw her stepdaughter posed seductively while only wearing lingerie. April stated that she had feelings for Terri and that was the cause of her behavior, with Terri being taken aback by April's "revelation." Terri later had sex with April, with the villainess unaware that Jennifer was outside videotaping everything for evidence. After their tryst, April stated to Terri that she planned on telling her father about her true persona, while mentioning John and Jennifer Ross to her. The villainess lashed out and informed April that her father wouldn't believe her due to her successful manipulations, but April reminded Terri that Jennifer videotaped their tryst, and she ordered Terri to end her relationship with Frank so her secret could remain hidden, Terri ended up acquiescing, and she left the house, fully defeated and humiliated. Gallery Terri & Jennifer.png|Terri seducing Jennifer Terri & Traci.png|Terri caressing Traci while flirting with her Terri & April.png|The evil Terri displaying her feminine wiles on April Category:2010s Category:Adulteress Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Femme Fatale Category:Gold Digger Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Lover Category:Lesbian Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Sex Category:Stepmother Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Humiliated